Especial dia de San Valentin
by Aioro
Summary: un dia especial de vegeta y Bulma


_**Capitulo Único**_

_Abrí perezosamente mis ojos mientras me despertaba poco a poco podía sentir el cuerpo de vegeta junto al mío, su cabeza descansaba en mi cuello mientras que uno de sus brazos sujetaba mi cintura acercándome a él adoraba los días en que podía despertar así con el sin que la noche anterior hayamos tenido uno de los tantos ejercicios nocturnos como el suele llamarle y es que despertar así sin haber tenido intimidas me llenaba de felicidad el saber que quiere acercase a mi o necesita estar junto a mí solo porque desea eso y no para jugar aunque ciertamente amo nuestros jugos y nunca me cansare de pasar las noches con el pero estas ocasiones también son buenas, mire levemente el reloj de mi mesita de noche y aún era temprano, cerré los ojos y me eche mas para atrás para poder dormir pero recordé que día era hoy. Hoy era 14 de febrero el día de los enamorados. Pero porque me emociono si vegeta no es un hombre rematico ni mucho menos al que le guste esta clase de días no por nada en todo los años que llevamos juntos nunca lo hemos festejado siempre tuve la idea que dirá algo así como "tonterías terrícolas" o "días incensarios" o "si quieres que estemos juntos solo dilo y no saque de pretexto un día tonto". Pero entonces también recordé que vegeta ha cambiado mucho desde la batalla con Bu y eso ya fue hace unos 8 meses y desde entonces es más atento y más unido con nosotros entonces puede que haya una posibilidad de._

_Me gire levemente para tenerlo frente a frente y Sonreí al ver su rostro tranquilo que solo demostraba cuando estaba conmigo y eso hacía que mi corazón latiera desesperadamente el saber que soy la única mujer en la vida de vegeta, que no hay otra que pase por sus pensamientos o que le robe suspiros hace que lo ame más de lo que ya lo hago y es que mí antigua relación con Yamsha era demasiado estresante digo a quien le gusta que su novio vea a otras chicas eso hace que te sientas fea o insuficiente para alguien bueno debo admitir que él no era el único y que yo también me fijaba en otros hombres pero eso no importa porque yo no le fui infiel pero en cambio con vegeta no hay otro hombre con el que dese estar que no sea el ya no me imagino una vida sin príncipe y el solo recordar el horrible dolor que sufrió mi corazón al saber que estaba muerto el saber que nunca lo volvería a ver, que nunca tendríamos nuestras amadas peleas con apasionadas reconciliaciones, que no tendríamos nuestras platicas cada mañana o en las tardes o noches. Que no oiría nuevamente esa voz raposa que tanto amo o ese humor ácido pero que tanto me divierte que me ha sacado muchas risas y carcajeadas pero lo que más me mataba es no poder ver esos ojos ni esa sonrisa que solo es para mí, esos ojos negros y profundos que a veces demostraban molestia u odio pero mucho mas deseo y felicidad y me atrevo a decir que amor porque si sé que vegeta me ama y aunque nunca lo haya dicho con palabras su mirada lo dice todo lo delata y además los hechos de todo lo que ha hecho por mis son la prueba de que logre ganarme su corazón._

_Me acerque a él y bese lentamente sus labios para despertarlo poco a poco, rozaba mis labios con los de él y con mi lengua los humedecía un poco con mis dientes tome su labio inferior y lo jale un poco hacia atrás y luego lo seguí besando de la misma manera note como iba reaccionando aun dormido y empezaba a responder mi beso, hasta que por fin se despertó _

_Y ahora que te traes.- me regalo una de esas tantas sonrisas ladinas que me enamoraron desde el principio _

_Tu que crees.- le susurre cerca de su boca para seguirlo besando, acomode mis piernas alado de su cuerpo y me senté un poco arriba de su miembro que ya comenzaba a despertar, vegeta llevo ambas de sus manos en mi cadera y las apretó ahí, mientras que de un impulso me jalo y me giro para ser yo la que estuviera recostada en la cama y el arriba de mi_

_Así está mejor.- e dijo para volver a besarme, bajo sus manos hasta mis piernas las abrió y las coloco en su cintura me acerco lo suficiente a él para que pudiera sentirlo y un gemido escapo de mi boca al sentir su excitación, empecé a mover mis caderas para rosarme con él y el no ahogo su gemido haciendo que se escuchara un gruñido ronco sabía que le encantaba que hiciera eso y a mi también por eso no dejaba de hacerlo, abandono mi boca para empezar a devorar mi cuello sus besos siempre eran agresivos contra mi piel. Chupaba y mordía provocándome algo de dolor para después convertirlo en placer, me arque un poco cuando deslizo una de sus manos hacia mi piyama y subía para volver a besarme cuando…_

_El molestoso sonido de mi celular me saco de mi estado de excitación, escuchaba perfectamente el ruido y la vibración sobre la mesita de noche_

_Grrr no contestes.- me gruño vegeta frustrado porque me olvidara de sus atenciones por ver mi teléfono y maldecí al que estuviera del otro lado de la línea a quien se le ocurría llamar a estas horas y más en un sábado romántico, al ver que mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar intuí que quien sea que me estuviera llamando no se cansaría hasta que me contestara deshice el agarra que tenía mis piernas en su cintura y con mis manos empuje su pecho. Note su molestia al ver como se dejaba caer alado de mí y cruzaba sus brazos molesto y frustrado por su excitación, más molesta agarre el teléfono y conteste_

_Que.- grite molesta.-….. Señora bulma lamento molestarla pero me temo que la cita con empresas Aqua se adelantó para hoy en una hora.- era mi secretaria como que la maldita junta se adelantó si estaba programada para el lunes en la mañana.- como es eso.- dije frustrada.- los inversionistas hablaron diciendo que el lunes se irían de viaje asique es ahora o no aran el trato con la corporación.- ok estaré ahí en 40 minutos.- colgué el teléfono enojada de tener que ir a la maldita reunión con los malditos y gordos inversionistas_

_Vas a la empresa.- me llamo vegeta molesto_

_Si.- susurre despacio pues sabía cuanto lo enojaba que yo tuviera que ir para haya en estos días aunque nunca me lo dijo sé que no le agrada que este fuera de casa y lo supe después de unos meses de la batalla de Bu cuando mi padre ya no pudo tomar el control de la empresa y tuve que hacerme cargo yo. Vegeta estaba acostumbrado de verme y sentirme siempre en casa, de verme en las mañanas cuando me levantaba, cuando le hacia su desayuno, cuando venía a robarme uno que otro beso para ponernos a platicar después de que trunks se fuera a la escuela, en las tardes cuando checaba que estaba haciendo en el laboratorio, cuando quería buscar una pelea tonta para divertirse asiéndome enojar, o curando sus heridas después de un entrenamiento pesado, en las noches cenando todos en familia, divirtiéndonos o regañando a Trunks pos su ocurrencias en la escuela y simplemente en el cuarto cuando estábamos solos y disfrutábamos de nosotros mismos, pero cuando entre a trabajar todo cambio y el lo noto a veces no me encontraba en la cama temprano cuando el despertaba, el desayuno ya estaba hecho y no podíamos tener nuestras platicas matutinas me despedía con un rápido beso para irme a la oficina. _

_Programe los Robots para que le hicieran la comida en las tardes y no había nadie que lo curara en esas horas si se hería más que él y a veces regresaba tan cansada como para consentirlo en las noches, recuerdo que estuvo enojado todo una semana por tenerlo tan abandonado y empezaba con sus ataques de celos ya que sabía muy bien que hacia negocios la mayoría del tiempo con hombres, se puso a criticar mi ropa y decía que iba demasiado extravagante y vulgar para hacer unos simples negocios, tuvimos muchas peleas y derrame muchas lágrimas por su comportamiento hasta que entendí por qué lo hacía vegeta se sentía solo y sabía muy bien que desde que esta oficialmente con migo odiaba estar solo ya que se acostumbró a mi presencia se acostumbró a mis cariños y a mis mimos con él y estoy segura que pensaba no sé porque que yo lo dejaría por otro que me conseguiría a alguien mejor y me olvidaría de él. Tuvimos más peleas hasta que reaccione y note como se sentía pedí unos días en la empresa y me la pase consintiendo a mi hombre y después de nuestra larga reconciliación trate de tener más tiempo para mis dos amores cuando iba a trabajar._

_Me levante ante la mirada de molestia de mi esposo y camine a hacia mi armario elegí un conjunto de ropa adecuada para la junta y no tan reveladora para que disgustara a vegeta. Me metí a bañar rápidamente y me maquille y arregle en tiempo record. Baje corriendo las escaleras y les ordene a los robots preparar el desayuno mientras yo me servía un café_

_Mama vas a trabajar.- me pregunto mi hijo sentado en la mesa alado de su padre_

_Si mi amor.- respondí rápido mientras preparaba mi café_

_Pero es sábado.- dijo el molesto _

_Lo se_

_Y es san Valentín _

_San Valentín?.- pregunto vegeta confundido ante la palabra_

_Si trunks lo sé pero eso no evita una junta de negocios _

_No se supone que hoy tendrías que pasar todo el día con mi papa.- dijo más confundido _

_Eh porque lo preguntas.- ya que trunks no interfiere en la vida íntima de mi y vegeta siempre ha mantenido la distancia en esos temas me imagino que sabe bien que su padre no es un hombre romántico en ese aspecto _

_Porque Goten escucho que sus papas necesitaban tiempo a solas para el 14 de febrero y le pidieron a Gohan cuidarlo pero él dijo que estaría con Videl para ese día tan especial, entonces le dije a Goten que fuéramos con piccoro para no aburrimos ya que supuse que ustedes también necesitaban tiempo a solas.- yo casi escupo mi café cuando escuche eso mi hijo preocupado para que tuviera un día sola con vegeta y disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos _

_Trunks no te preocupes tu padre y yo no festejamos esas cosas.- me gire para darle una sonrisa que no sabía si era triste, vegeta no decía nada solo nos observaba a ambos_

_Que no se quieren?.- pregunto Trunks _

_Claro mi amor yo amo a tu padre_

_Y el.- sigue mi hijo_

_Trunks.- alzo la voz vegeta.- que no tienes que ir a la escuela_

_Es sábado papa no vamos a la escuela los sábados_

_Jum al menos alguien respeta eso en esta casa.- sentencio el mirándome, trunks se levantó y fue a su cuarto diciendo que hablaría con Goten para saber que harían hoy. Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y tenía que apresurarme o llegaría tarde. Me acerque a vegeta y le di un rápido beso en los labios_

_Ahorita vuelo.- le dije para volver a besarlo_

_Has lo que quieras.- se levantó molesto yo no me preocupe no tenía tiempo para eso y corrí hacia la oficina, volé tan rápido como pude en una de mis tantas naves hasta que llegue, la junta había sido bastante larga y agotadora recalcamos varios puntos en los contratos para que no hubiera confusiones sin más todo salió bien y me dirigí a mi oficina. Tenia bastante papeleo que firmar y cosas que leer y hastiada me puse a hacer todo eso_

_Señora bulma teléfono.- me llamo mi secretaria _

_Bulma Briefs.- conteste detraída.- ah hola bulma.- me hablo milk.- Milk que pasa.- ella no suele llamarme y menos en la empresa.- bueno es que le comentaba trunks a mi goten que se podía quedar en su casa hoy y quería saber si no había problema o no estabas ocupada hoy.- entendí a lo que se refería mire nuevamente el pápelo y conteste.- no hay problema milk que se quede no tengo mucho trabajo.- oh bulma lo siento pero bueno gracias y suerte.- y colgó se veía emocionada y me alegre por ellos Milk se merecía tiempo con Goku después de todo lo que ha pasado. Las horas transcurrieron y se oscureció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Salí cansada de lo oficina y conduje hasta la casa mire mi reloj y vi que era bastante tarde y me reproche pobre de mi hijo se está muriendo de hambre. Cuando entre a la casa mire a los dos pequeñines dormidos en la sala, con la televisión encendida y la luz apagada el juego estaba en pausa y había un montón de cajas de pizza regados por el lugar a menos habían senado algo. Deje mi bolsa en el sillón y camine pasa subir la escaleras lo único que deseaba era recostarme en mi cama y dormir y cuando estuve a unos escalones de subir un brazo fuerte me tomo y me estampo en la pared_

_Pero que.- fui callada por esos labios que tanto adoro y deseo, su beso me había dejado sin respiración y cuando termino paso a mi cuello con sus manos destrozo los botones de mi blusa y se deshizo de mi saco y lo que quedaba de mi blusa, cuando sus labios bajaron a mi senos, no pude evitar gemir de placer, vegeta llevo una de sus manos a mi boca para callarme subió nuevamente y mordió el lóbulo de mi oído mientras susurraba _

_Shh se los despertaras.- quito su mano para volver a besarme y yo deslice mis manos hacia su cinturón para removerlo, desabroche sus botones y traspase su Bóxer para poder sentirlo, vegeta gimió dentro de mi boca y lo adore mientras lo tomaba con mis manos para seguirlo provocando el no tardo mucho para quitar mis manos de sus atenciones y tomar mis piernas para colocarlas en su cintura empezó a caminar en dirección a nuestro cuarto y solo sentí cuando éramos arrojados a la cama, se deshizo de mi falda mientras yo traba de quitarme los zapatos al tiempo de que lo ayudaba con su pantalón y bóxer a pesar de que hace unos momentos estaba cansada ahora era lo contrario me sentía desesperada y ansiosa de tenerlo dentro de mí de volvernos uno como tantas noches, cuando la última prenda de él estuvo fuera se dejó recostar sobre de mí, gemí de nuevo al sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío, inmediatamente abrí mis piernas y las aferre a su cintura, vegeta con una de sus manos tomo mi rostro y lo puso para que estuviéramos a la misma altura, me miro directamente y sonrió al tiempo que me penetraba. No pude evitar el gemido de su nombre que salió de mi boca mientras me arqueaba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, lleve mis manos a su espalda para empujarlo más hacia mí al tiempo que empezaba a mover mis caderas. El busco mis labios mientras empezaba a empujar dentro lento y tranquilo y tortuosamente delicioso sabía que le gustaba que rogara por más que gimiera su nombre por mas y a mí me gustaba consentirlo poco apoco después de mis pedidos aumento el ritmo, empujaba cada vez más rápido y sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo acariciándome, provocándome, como si no lo conociera como si siempre esperaba encontrar algo nuevo que trazar algo nuevo que tocar lamber o morder, abandono mi bojo y paso a mi cuello mientras empujaba mas fuerte yo trataba de igualar su ritmo empujando más con mi cadera mis gemidos le llegaban al oído mientras que mis manos bajaban a su perfecto y duro trasero para apretarlo más contra mí y sentirlo más adentro, libero un gruñido en mi oído prese a su excitación, tomo ambas de mis manos y las entrelazo al tiempo que las estiraba a ambos lados de la cama. Me beso nuevamente y podía sentí como estaba por terminar como las vibraciones recorría todo mi cuerpo él lo noto y aceleró el ritmo, quito el agarre de uno de mis manos y la llevo a mi rostro para que pudiera verlo nuevamente _

_Mírame.- ordeno entre gemidos. Yo hice lo que me ordeno y como pude abrí mis ojos volvió a entrelazar sus manos con la mías y las apreté cuando sentí como mi liberación me llegaba de golpe al igual que la suya, gemí su nombre fuertemente mientras mi cabeza se echaba hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos no pudiendo tenerlos abiertos por el placer, nuestros cuerpos fueron perdiendo fuerza y se pusieron más débiles y blandos. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y muy aceleradas, suspiraba pesadamente en su cuello y vegeta empezó a besar mi hombro mientras permanecía dentro de mí, volvió a acomodarse a la altura de nuestra vista me miro y yo le sonreí con todo el amor que le tenía y el correspondió a mi sonrisa se acercó a mi oído y me dijo_

_Feliz día de mmm lo que sea.- mi corazón brinco de felicidad ante sus palabras_

_Oh vegeta feliz san Valentín.- le abrece fuertemente por la alegría mientras él me correspondía sin decir nada y después de unos momentos, salió de mí y yo me gire para que pudiera abrazarme por la espalda sabia lo difícil que era decir ese tipo de palabras y que probablemente su rostro este sonrojado así que no quería incomodarlo ni arruinar el momento, al momento volví a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío mientras me abrazaba y descansaba su cabeza en mi cuello _

_Te amo.- le susurre, sentí el apretón en su cintura en forma de respuesta y como sonreía contra mi piel mientras dejaba el último beso en mi hombro, cerré los ojos feliz y agradecí a dende el día que puso a vegeta en mi camino nunca me imaginé amar a alguien tanto como lo amo a él y sobre todo que él me correspondiera y que me amara sobre todas las mujeres en el mundo que me haya escogido a mí a una débil humana un terrícola de un planeta insignificante porque sé que haya afuera en ese universo enorme existen millones de mujeres que darían su vida por estar en mi lugar, mujeres probablemente con la misma mentalidad y fuerza de vegeta, pero eso no importa porque él me eligió a mí, me quiso a mí para pasar el resto de su vida conmigo y por eso este es el mejor san Valentín que haya tenido en mi vida y no me importaría que fuera el único._

…_**. … …. ….. … …**_

_**Bueno pues aquí está el one shot que les prometí espero que les haya gustado yo me sentí algo pervertida escribiéndolo xD ya que es mi primer Lemon y nunca me imaginé escribir uno pero ya lo hice xD espero que les haya gustado y que hayan tenido un bonito san Valentín**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Aioro**_


End file.
